


Let's Get More Sleep

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, i am now the proud originator of Plasma Lesbians, reposting because now i feel more confident about this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: i'm gay and needed some wlw, thank you very much





	Let's Get More Sleep

Jay groaned softly and tried to open her eyes. She closed them again, still too tired to even move and see if Kai had opened hers. She knew her girlfriend was awake from the change in the rise and fall of the Master of Fire's chest. The freckled girl hummed softly, nuzzling her girlfriend's bare chest.

"Forgot we decided to sleep together and naked last night," she broke the silence, her voice muffled as she buried her face in the valley of Kai's breasts. She scoffed.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't stop begging to sleep in my bed last night," Kai muttered, her eyes still closed. Jay giggled and kissed every inch of skin she could touch. "Stop, that tickles."

"You have nice boobs. You know that, right?" Jay said, lifting her face so her voice wouldn't be as muffled. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You only tell me that every day. I hope that's not your only reason for you dating me," the taller girl teased, running her fingers through her girlfriend's curly hair.

"Of course not," Jay chuckled before snuggling against the other again, her face back to where she wanted it to be. "Still tired though. I wanna go to sleep."

"We just woke up."

"Even better, we get more sleep." Kai smiled. Her girlfriend was so cute.

"Fine, but if any of the others walk in and see us like this, I'm so beating your ass during training."

"Mm, I'd rather you beat my ass in bed," Jay hummed, ready half-asleep. She brought her legs up to put them on both sides of Kai's waist so there would be no way for her to move without waking Jay up in the process. She also brought one hand up and fondled one breast, occasionally flicking at the nipple, making Kai squirm. Jay giggled and rested her head again. "Your boobs are the best pillow ever."

"I am so going to kill you," Kai deadpanned, but her words were slurring as sleep began to fog her mind. She continued to brush Jay's hair until both of them fell asleep.


End file.
